


What Comes Next

by Eighthofhearts, on_the_elevated_train



Series: Lights Up [3]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_elevated_train/pseuds/on_the_elevated_train
Summary: Sonshine Boy: 1) burgers were gr82) he looks cute wit lettuce in his teeth3) Hugh Jackman will be missedLittleBitofSinnamon: did u guys kiss?Sonshine Boy: gn guys!LittleBitofSinnamon: SONNY DE LA VEGA





	

**Barrio’s Best** : What do we tell Navi????

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : dont worry mi amor

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : i got this

 **Barrio’s Best** : Vanessa…

 **Barrio’s Best** : what are you planning?

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : shush u

 **Barrio’s Best** : I don’t wanna lie to him

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : and u wont have to

 **Barrio’s Best** : So you’re gonna lie to your BF?

 **Barrio’s Best** : Great idea.

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : no

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : im not gonna lie to him

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : im just... not gonna completely tell him the truth

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : 2 totally different things

 **Barrio’s Best** : Riiiiight, good luck with that

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : i wont need luck

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : navi believes p much anything i tell him

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : like he believes that i dont fucking hate that horrid orange thing he calls a shirt

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : or that im fine when he only last like 30 secs in bed

 **Barrio’s Best** : Okay TMI

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : TMI? Aww my lil babys using chat speak

 **Barrio’s Best** : STFU

 **Barrio’s Best** : How’s that for you?

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : my heart is bursting with joy

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : <3

///

_**LittleBitofSinnamon** creates group chat._

_**LittleBitofSinnamon** adds **Barrio’s Best** , **Mr. Barrio’s Best** , **Music Man** & **QueenChileDominiCurican** to group chat._

**LittleBitofSinnamon** : guys dont say anything to navi

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : i got this

 **QueenChileDominiCurican** : what are we not saying to Usnavi?  _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : carla…

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : wtf is that?

 **QueenChileDominiCurican** : whats what?  _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : that

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : at the end of ur texts

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : is that a signature?

 **QueenChileDominiCurican** : oh! Yeah!  _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **QueenChileDominiCurican** : you like?  _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : oh hun

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : idk how to say this but

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : get rid of it immediately

 **QueenChileDominiCurican** : but why? :c  _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Yeah what’s wrong with it?

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : this isn’t 2006

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Oh come on its not that bad

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : says the guy who looks like he just stepped out of a 90s sears catalogue

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : …

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Carla keep the signature

 **QueenChileDominiCurican** : ok!!  _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : now what were u talkin bout with Navi?

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : oh right

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : yeah dont answer the other group chat

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : im handling it

 **Music Man** : what are you tellin him?

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : shh i got it

///

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : I spoke to him a little while ago

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : He said he was heading to grab something to eat and maybe catch a movie

 **USMail** : By himself?

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : You know how the kid is

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : A new action movie or whatever comes out and he haaaas to see it

 **USMail** : That would explain why his phones off…

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : Exactly

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : Now stop worrying, get your ass over here and kiss me

~~~

 **QueenChileDominiCurican** : wait, no one answered my question. Why are we not answering Usnavi?  _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **Music Man** : Sonny is on a date.

 **QueenChileDominiCurican** : NO ME DIGA!!!!  _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **QueenChileDominiCurican** : WITH WHO?? _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : Not tellin you until you get rid of that disgrace

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Hes wit Pete

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : Nina. Can you take care of this payaso of a bf of yours.

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Nina can u take care of this wet blanket of a bff of urs

 **Barrio’s Best** : No.

 **Barrio's Best** : Also Carla, you have to swear not to speak about this outside this group chat. It was a big step for these two to finally go on a date. I doubt they are ready for anyone other than us to know about this yet.

 **QueenChileDominiCurican** : okay! But I need to do one thing first.  _~ <3Carlita<3_

_**QueenChileDominiCurican** renames the group chat to “Peonny protection squad”._

**QueenChileDominiCurican** : now I swear  _~ <3Carlita<3_

~~~

 **Sonshine Boy** : So

 **Graffiti Petey** : So

 **Sonshine Boy** : So

 **Graffiti Petey** : So

 **Sonshine Boy** : That was..

 **Graffiti Petey** : You were..

 **Sonshine Boy** : I was?

 **Graffiti Petey** : You were.

 **Sonshine Boy** : I’m sure youve had better..

 **Graffiti Petey** : They werent u.

 **Sonshine Boy** : Oh

 **Graffiti Petey** : Yeah

 **Sonshine Boy** : So

 **Graffiti Petey** : So

 **Sonshine Boy** : So

 **Graffiti Petey** : So

 **Sonshine Boy** : You want to do this again sometime?

 **Graffiti Petey** : Absolutely.

 **Sonshine Boy** : Okay :)

 **Graffiti Petey** : U really were so gr8. 

 **Graffiti Petey** : I mean u r always gr8. 

 **Sonshine Boy** : I like you 2 Pete

 **Graffiti Petey** : :)

 **Graffiti Petey** : As much as I like u

 **Graffiti Petey** : U should get some sleep. Work tmwr.

 **Sonshine Boy** : I can stay up

 **Graffiti Petey** : Sonny u kno ur not a mornin person as it is

 **Sonshine Boy** : hey!

 **Graffiti Petey** : ur not denyin it

 **Sonshine Boy** : shut up

 **Graffiti Petey** : Lmfaooo gn Sonny

 **Sonshine Boy** : gn Pete

~~~

 **Sonshine Boy** : Hey, idk if u got my note, but I’m home now.

 **USMail** : Okay, good. Next time, please tell me where you are so I don't have to find out from my girlfriend. Alright, mijo?

 **Sonshine** **Boy** : Yeah sure. Sorry Cuz.

 **USMail** : So what movie did you see?

 **Sonshine Boy** : oh. Logan. It was pretty great.

 **USMail** : Good. Glad you had fun see you in the morning.

 **Sonshine Boy** : Nite

~~~

 **Graffiti Petey** : I know u are asleep rn, but just had 2 say that ive been thinkin about a nite like 2nite for a long time n im so happy we got 2 do this. Cant w8 4 next time. Talk 2 u l8r sonshine 

~~~

 ** _LittleBitofSinnamon_** _creates group chat_. 

 ** _LittleBitofSinnamon_** _adds **Barrio's Best** and **Sonshine Boy** to group chat_. 

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : Sonny De la Vega u r not going 2 sleep til u give us min 5 details of the date. 

 **Barrio's Best** : Sonny, get all the sleep you need. We can wait. 

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : Sonny, think about who ull have to deal wit in person 1st n then decide. 

 **Sonshine Boy** : 1) burgers were gr8

2) he looks cute wit lettuce in his teeth

3) Hugh Jackman will be missed 

4) his hands r warm

5) he likes to text me his feelings late in the night when he thinks im asleep

 **Barrio's Best** : awwwwwww!!!!!!

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : did u guys kiss? 

 **Sonshine Boy** : gn guys! 

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : SONNY DE LA VEGA 

 **Sonshine Boy** : stop yellin ull wake up navi

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : I put a lot of work into orchestrating this date. I deserve answers. 

 **Barrio's Best** : Ooooo "orchestrating"

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : Hush

 **Sonshine Boy** : U said 5

 **Sonshine Boy** : n i need to open tmwr cuz u have navi there

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : fine tmwr tho

 **Sonshine Boy** : Deal. Nite!

 **LittleBitofSinnamon** : Nite hun

 **Barrio's Best** : Night love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello! 
> 
> So school is hectic and we have gotten super busy lately, but we are stilll here and would like to thank everyone who has read and commented on the last couple chapters<3 This one was a joint effort and hopefully chapter 4 will be up soon!
> 
> Come yell at/with us on Tumblr @beyondthesunrise and on-the-elevated-train!


End file.
